


珍糖 宠物情人 （上）

by blooming_orchid



Category: Sin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_orchid/pseuds/blooming_orchid
Summary: 这里是糖纸，因为长微博不能用了所以来ao3主人珍 X 宠物情人其这是篇6k的肉，终于把糖的生贺写完了ooc 18禁慎入





	珍糖 宠物情人 （上）

*

金硕珍是在街上捡到闵玧其的。

更准确地来说，是在家门口撿到的。

那个时候小猫在飘着雪花的天气里混身只裹了一条毛毯，缩在门口瑟瑟发抖，被下班应酬回来的金硕珍捡到了。

他一言不发地把冻坏了的小猫带进家门，放了一整个浴缸的热水帮他洗澡，替他解下身上几乎没有遮蔽作用的毛毯，看着他的小猫全身布满了激烈性爱过后的青紫色痕迹；他让小猫趴在浴缸旁，拨开他浑圆滑嫩的臀瓣，望着红肿不堪的小穴里缓缓流出一大股又一大股，不知道属于哪个男人的浓精，然后沉下脸，以往温柔不再。

“你还知道要回来。”金硕珍冷声说道，扬手一巴掌掴在闵玧其布满手印的臀瓣上。

小猫颤了颤，臀尖也跟着发抖。他开口，是与可爱外表大相径庭的沙哑嗓音，仿佛在高浓度的烈酒中浸泡过：“我...我知道错了，主人请原谅我。”

连尾音都带着不安的起伏，看来真的被吓得不轻。

“嗯？”金硕珍挑起一边眉毛，将他翻过身，对上小猫湿润的眼睛，以往会心软的他面上却毫无波澜：“你说你知道错了，却连我这里的规矩都不记得了。”

他垂下眼，漫不经心的模样让闵玧其心底一沉，他连忙抓住金硕珍的手，“主人！我...其其知错了，拜托主人不要丢掉其其...”

说着，他下垂的眼角周围细嫩的皮肤开始泛红，眼瞳湿漉漉的，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

金硕珍抬头看了他一眼，仍是没有半分心软的迹象。小猫是他在拍卖会上拍下来的，上流社会中这种眷养小宠的风气很流行。他原本没想过要成为金屋藏娇的那一个，是在去应酬的时候看到了混身上下只穿着薄纱，被脑满肠肥的富豪强压在身下的小猫。那时的小猫用尽了全身的力气反抗，却都徒劳无功。眼看就要被侵犯之际，是金硕珍横插一脚救了他，并把他带回家里。

闵玧其以为自己一朝逃离了虎穴，却不想又入了狼窝。金硕珍看似温文儒雅没想到对调教十分在行，对于各种道具的使用也很上手，他一开始还会反抗，只是到最后被调教得敏感到不行，接个吻就能软了腰肢，粉色的乳头会自己立起来，不用润滑液小穴也可以自己分泌出粘哒哒的肠液。

金硕珍还让他喊他主人，并强令他以其其自称—— 金硕珍总说他像猫，所以取了一个像宠物的名字，更贴切了闵玧其身为宠物情人的事实。

其其平时很乖，他的话不多，只需一个眼神就能让金硕珍心软，如果有例外那也是在床上的时候，金硕珍想看他被操到求饶不止，才不肯轻易放过他。

曾经有好几度小猫对他下意识依赖的举动让金硕珍误以为自己已经融化了他坚冰一般的心门，就像是小猫逃跑的那天早上破天荒在他脸上亲的那一口口，湿润柔软的感觉金硕珍至今仿佛还感觉得到。

却不料这些都是小猫为了逃跑不惜使出的伎俩罢了。

回到家之后面对空荡荡的屋子，他早已没了踪迹。那时候金硕珍就暗自发誓如果这次能找到他他必定不会轻易就放过他。

*

此刻闵玧其赤裸的胴体依偎在金硕珍身上，若有若无地扭动着，白皙的小脸上带着迷离和诱惑......

金硕珍叹了口气，难得颇为严肃地开口：“如果你要这样的话，那我情愿我从来没有救过你。”说着，轻轻把毛巾往旁边一放，甩干手走出了浴室。

被留在浴室里的闵玧其慌了，他不顾自己还赤着身子混身淌着水，拔腿就追了上去。却因为地板湿滑的缘故脚下一个踉跄重重摔在了地上。

金硕珍闻声回过头，便看到闵玧其呻吟着想撑住自己爬起身，半晌也没能爬起来。

他无奈地走过去，蹲下身，正好对上闵玧其抬起的脸庞，湿漉漉的刘海粘在他脸颊上，显得越发狼狈。

闵玧其眼角的嫣红还没褪去，此刻因为疼痛眼眶又一次泛红了，他楚楚可怜地吸着鼻子，水光闪烁的眼里倒映出金硕珍模糊的轮廓。

“主人...拜托别不要我...”他不顾自己还趴在湿冷的浴室地板上，握着金硕珍递过来的手紧紧不放，金硕珍叹了口气，动作轻柔地将闵玧其从地板上扶起来用浴巾裹住，将他扶到床上。

“你好好休息吧。”金硕珍垂着眼，不顾闵玧其眼巴巴地望着他，只一句简短的关心就转身离去。

 

*  
几天下来金硕珍对闵玧其始终持着礼貌而生疏的态度，把他照顾得无微不至，却始终对闵玧其望向他时楚楚可怜的眼神视而不见。

这让闵玧其心里越发不安。他宁愿金硕珍上来狠狠将他操一顿，也不愿像现在这般，似亲近实则疏远的情况，让他觉得自己好像随时会被金硕珍礼貌地“请”出去。

事实证明闵玧其的担心不假。

这天金硕珍一如往常仔细替他检查了身上的淤青和伤痕，他的伤好得很快，闵玧其看着自己身上颜色渐淡淤痕，心口卻宛如压了块千斤重的大石头。

金硕珍轻轻把闵玧其卷起的袖子翻下来，细细替他理好袖口，直到布料平整，见不到一丝皱褶，然后他缓缓开口，闵玧其的心也随之缓缓下沉：“你伤好得差不多了，之后如果你没有安排我可以在外面帮你租一间房子，你可以住到你找到工作，或者...你想要回会所也行。”

果然这一刻还是来了。闵玧其刹那间红了眼眶，伸手想抓住金硕珍的手，被他不着痕迹地躲开。

“主人...”泪水溢出了眼角，变成一颗颗晶莹剔透的小珍珠砸在棉被上，闵玧其开口，声音忍不住哽咽：“主人果然不要其其了吗？”

“我没有不要你。”金硕珍耐着性子解释：“只是你本来就不属于我，当初擅自把你带回来并限制你的自由是我的错，所以你离开时我没有去找你，没想到....”

后面没有说出口的话他们两人都心知肚明，闵玧其伸手抹去满脸的湿意，还是觉得难受。

明明离开金硕珍是他梦寐以求的事，现在他心里却百般地不舍。是在经历过火车上的那件事情之后，他才发现让他无依无靠的时候唯一能够信任能够仰赖的人只有金硕珍，也才发现了原来这个温柔的男人在他心里占据的地位如此之重。

“不能...不能...”闵玧其的小脑袋地垂着，眼泪打湿了一大片棉被，依旧不停地滴落。他无法接受地摇着头，嘴里还不断发出带着哭腔的呢喃。

“不能什么？”

他的声音太小了，金硕珍向前倾身，他想知道他在说什么。

到了离小猫更近、可以直接传达呼吸的热度的距离，金硕珍侧耳倾听，可还是只听到了几个模糊的音节。

“你在说什么？”金硕珍又问了一次。

闵玧其抬起头，眼神像是受了惊的小兔子，满眼的慌乱不安，看向金硕珍时眼底滑过淡淡的悲伤。

“所以主人现在是要抛弃其其吗？”他淡淡地问。

金硕珍有点头疼，“不是抛弃，而是你本来就——”

“就是抛弃啊！”小猫收住眼泪，小脸上是顽固的神情。

金硕珍抿唇，他知道小猫是个固执的人，可他不明白小猫为何对这件事如此执着。

“就算是我抛弃你了，”他无奈地叹了口气，颇有破罐子破摔的意味，“离开我重获自由不是你一直以来梦寐以求的事情吗？”

“现在不是了。”闵玧其贝齿紧紧咬着下唇，嫣红的唇泛起惨白，他像是下定了决心似地，双眼对上金硕珍不解的眼神，透着坚定。

“所以主人...”下一秒他的表情又软下来，脸颊因为窘迫泛起红晕，他抓着金硕珍的手，放到自己从宽松睡衣领口露出的白皙胸口，“让其其留下来好不好？”

金硕珍好看的眉蹙了起来，却没有把手抽开，任由闵玧其抓着自己的手掌探进领口，感受指尖滑腻的肌肤，“你怎么能知道你这样做我就一定会让你留下来？”

“主人会的...”指尖滑过凸起的乳尖，他喘息着，眼神逐渐迷离。

金硕珍勾起嘴角：“那就要看你怎么说服我了。”

TBC…


End file.
